The Piece of My Heart !
by Mochi's YeWook
Summary: re-post  Ryeowook  yeoja     Yesung  namja      slight : haewook  Ryeowook pov    " chagi, kau senang?"    " ne oppa, aku senang sekali hari ini " aku berikan senyuman termanis yang aku punya    " kajja, kita pulang ne? Sudah gelap, nanti umma wookie khaw


**The piece of my heart**

Main cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja)

Yesung (namja) | slight : haewook

and other cast

Disclaimer :

Seluruh cast adalah mahkluk milik tuham YME yang di berikan ke orangtua masing-masing. nih FF murni milik saya

Summary : yeoja setia yang yang telah di tinggal namjachingu *bener2 g punter bikin summary*

NO COPAS! NO BASH!

HAPPY READING

Ryeowook pov

" _chagi, kau senang?" _

" _ne oppa, aku senang sekali hari ini " aku berikan senyuman termanis yang aku punya_

" _kajja, kita pulang ne? Sudah gelap, nanti umma wookie khawatir " ajak oppa sambil menggandeng tanganku _

" _ne " _

_Aku dan hae oppa berjalan sampai rumah. Bukannya hae oppa tak punya mobil, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya._

_._

_._

_Aku sakit, di dadaku sangat sakit! Hikz..hikz...apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Apa salahku selama ini? kenapa oppa? _

hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu terus saja datang.

Oppa, aku sangat mencintai mu! Kenapa kau tega kepada ku oppa? Aku sakit oppa . hikz.. aku menangis karena dia? Aku tak mau menangis lagi, aku sudah lelah, tapi air mata ku susah berhenti. Seakan-akan air mata ku ini ingin mengabarkan pada semua orang, dunia bahkan mungkin hae oppa supaya tahu kalau aku yeoja yang manis sedang sakit. ya, aku sakit hati.

' sudahlah wookie jangan menangis lagi, kamu harus kuat . FIGHTING!' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri

" hah~ aku tidak boleh seperti ini " aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi

" CHAGI~~~ KAU SUDAH BANGUN? " itu pasti umma.

" NE UMMA, WOOKIE SUDAH BANGUN SEBENTAR LAGI TURUN " teriakku yang tak kalah dari umma

" UMMA TUNGGU DI RUANG MAKAN YA CHAGI~"

" NE~" akhirnya umma ku yang cerewet tapi sangat menyanyangi ku tidak berteriak lagi. Sudah rutinitas umma setiap pagi teriak dengan suara cemprengnya, eh? Aku kok jadi ngomongin umma sih? Aishhh...

Ryeowook end pov

Normal pov

Ryeowook sedang bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, dia sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya. Tapi , dia berhenti memasukkan bukunya dan mengambil sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya sebuah novel kesayangannya. Ryeowook mengambilnya, dia terlihat sangat sakit dan kecewa seperti kekecewaan kepada orang yang sudah memberikan buku itu untuknya. Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, kenangan yang dulu kini berputar dengan indah di otaknya. Pertahanannya pun runtuh sudah, dia menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk novel itu, seakan dalam hatinya sangat merindukan namjanya tapi itu dulu.

" chagi.." dengan cepat ryeowook menghapus air matanya yang mengalir

" ne "

" wookie menangis lagi? Uljima, nanti oppa ajak ryeowook jalan-jalan terus kita wisata kuliner. Wookie kan suka bereksperimen memasak, nanti juga oppa belikan wookie buku memasak ne? " kyuhyun, oppa kandung ryeowook kini menenangkan yeodongsaengnya dengan memeluk dan mengusap lembut kepala ryeowook

"..." ryeowook mengangguk dalam dekapan kyuhyun, tapi dia masih terisak

" uljima chagi, ayo berangkat sudah siang. Apa mau wookie telat?" kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata ryeowook, dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah.

Mata ryeowook terlihat sembab, biar pun dia menangis hanya sebentar tapi sangat kelihatan kalau dia baru saja menangis.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook sekarang berada di ruang makan, umma dan appa mereka berdua setia menunggu kedua anaknya sedari tadi.

Ummanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajah anak perempuan satu-satunya ini

" chagi,, chagi menangis? Wae? Masih belum bisa melupakan hae? " ummanya bertanya dengan sehalus mungkin, takut perasaan anaknya yang sensitif ini terluka

" ne umma, tadi wookie menangis lagi sambil memeluk novel kesayangannya " jawab kyuhyun yang seharusnya tak di jawab olehnya

Ryeowook menunduk sedih, umma ryeowook yaitu teuki menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk ryeowook untuk memberi kekuatan kepada anaknya yang kelihatannya sangat rapuh ini

" appa juga mau di peluk sama uri chagi " kangin, appa ryeowook dan kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan meghampiri dua wanita yang ada di rumahnya, kangin juga memeluk keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa di tinggal pun juga ikut-ikutan memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sebenarnya yang kyuhyun peluk bukanlah ryeowook tapi kedua orang tuanya. Namun, perasaan untuk memberi kekuatan ryeowook tersalurkan. Mereka melepas pelukannya,

" uljima chagi.. " teuki yang tahu ryeowook sudah terisak , membawa ryeowook kedalam pelukannya

" ani umma, wookie terharu memliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangi wookie " ryeowook semakin terisak

" kalau begitu jangan nangis ne? Wookie nanti tidak manis lagi bagaimana? " teuki menghapus air mata ryeowook

" umma~ " ryeowook cemberut imut karena perkataan ummanya

" chagi imut sekali tingkah mu " sekarang giliran appanya yang mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook

" aw,,,appa " rintih manja ryeowook

" tuh kan semakin imut saja dongsaeng oppa ini " kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya

" sudah~~ mau menggoda wookie apa breakfast? " tanya ketus ryeowook dengan tangannya di dada, yang sebenarnya tingkah dia ini membuat tiga makhluk di sekelilingnya menjadi gemas

" MARI KITA MAKAN~~ " teriak keluarga KIM

Ryeowook berangkat bersama kyuhyun, dengan menaiki mobil. Kyuhyun tak mau dongsaeng kesayangannya naik bus yang harus menunggu di halte. Dengan senang hati kyuhyun mengantar ryeowook sampai di depan kelasnya, takut ryeowook tak sampai atau ada yang mau berbuat jahat padanya. Padahal kyuhyun harus kuliah, dan kampus kyuhyun dengan sekolah ryeowook tidak dekat jaraknya. Tapi itu sudah tanggung jawab kyuhyun sebagai oppanya yang harus menjaga adik semata wayangnya ini.

" oppa sana pergi, wookie sudah sampai kelas "

" bener, oppa pergi? " kyuhyun menyakinkan ryeowook

" ne, sana pergi. Malu tau oppa di lihatin semua orang yang ada disini " ryeowook mendorong kyuhyun sampai tempat dimana kyuhyun memparkir mobil

" ne chagi, sudah sana chagi masuk saja. Oppa lihatin dari sini ne? "

" ne " ryeowook mengangguk patuh

" chagi tunggu, ada yang ketinggalan "

" waeyo oppa? " ryeowook berhenti, kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengecup lembut kening ryeowook

" aish, oppa! Wookie sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi oppa masih saja seperti itu sama wookie " ryeowook protes dengan aksi kyuhyun

" tapi tetap saja wookie dongsaeng kecil oppa, sudah sana. Belajar yang rajin , jangan makan sembarangan, patuh pada songsaenim, ja-..."

" jangan lupa hubungi oppa kalau ada apa-apa " ryeowook memotong perkataan kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan senyuman

Ryeowook duduk di bangkunya, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kibum sahabat ryeowook, sedih karena ryeowook kurang bersemangat dan terlihat murung. Tapi kibum membiarkan ryeowook menyelami dunianya sendiri. Bukan kibum tidak peduli, tapi dia tidak mau ryeowook tambah murung.

" wookie mau kemana? " tanya kibum

" ke toilet sebentar bummie "

" perlu aku antarkan?" tawar kibum yang mengkhawatirkan

" aniyo,, aku bisa sendiri. Gomawo buat tawaran mu bummi "

Ryeowook meninggalkan kelas, dia berjalan gontai. Pandangannya pun tampak kosong. Setiap yang melihat keadaan ryeowook pasti sangat menyedihkan. Tapi ryeowook tidak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang ryeowook tidak menuju toilet, dia berjalan seperti tanpa arah dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk di singgahinya. Yaitu taman sekolah, ryeowook selalu pergi kesana kalau ingin mencari ketenangan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang di balik pohon yang sedang...  
>entahlah hanya ryeowook yang tau<p>

annyeong^^

moga kalian suka dengan FFnya,,

sebenarnya nih FF uda lama, tapi belom juda END..

ni FF juga q publish d group(FB)

so, LANJUT or NO?

review kalian yang menentukan


End file.
